1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor sign devices and more particularly pertains to a new floor sign device for use on wet, newly waxed, and painted floors to warn and caution pedestrians travelling on the floor of the surface conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floor sign devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, floor sign devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,215; U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,369; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,615; U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,112; U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,983; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,655.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new floor sign device. The inventive device includes first and second panels pivotally coupled together along their top edges. An elongate light tower extends from the top edges of the panels with a light source mounted to the upper end of the light tower. A sound recording and playing device is provided in the light tower. The sound recording and playing device has a microphone and a speaker on the light tower. A motion detecting sensor for detecting motion from a nearby pedestrian is also provided on the light tower. The motion detecting sensor is electrically connected to light source and the sound recording and playing device. The light source is activated to illuminate and the sound recording and playing device is activated to project an audible prerecorded warning when the motion detecting sensor detects motion from a nearby pedestrian.
In these respects, the floor sign device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use on wet, newly waxed, and painted floors to warn and caution pedestrians travelling on the floor of the surface conditions.